GenjakuJin ((Retired))
'Character Profile'Edit 'Character First Name'Edit Jin 'Character Last Name'Edit Ganjaku 'IMVU Username'Edit Kagebax 'Nickname (optional)'Edit 'Age'Edit 6 years of age '' 'Date of Birt'''hEdit 19/2/197- AN '' 'Gender'Edit ''Male '' 'Ethnicity'Edit ''Yonshigakurian 'Height' Edit 4.4 ft 'Weight' Edit 86 lbs 'Blood Type'Edit B- 'Occupation'Edit Academy student '' 'Scars/Tattoos'Edit A birth mark that looks like a healed burn mark the szie of a fully grown mans pinky finger that was across his lower arm . 'Affiliation'Edit Yonshigakure no Sato 'Relationship Status'Edit Single 'Personality'Edit Jin is overly a kind hearted person , he did not like seeing someone being hurt , he very often tried helping people , his parents were away most of the time on missions and what not , this made it hard for him so he tried to stay with his friends as long as possible but there was always something missing in his heart as he rarely spent alot of time with then this reflected on how he acted at times as it upset him alot so at times his 'Behaviour'Edit ''Jin acted carefully when ever he met new people or new places due to not trusting them yet , but once he knew people he would begin to open up and act friendly ,he would quite often well now and then make a noise but as he grew up he realised it was a bad thing to do so he stopped but the noise would return whyen he was annoyed or angry the noise would be alot like a short groak and hiss , it would sound like griissk ., he would sometimes act generally annoyed due to his parents barely been home .he also quite often tends to joke around . 'Nindo (optional)'Edit (( Dattebayo!!)) (( what does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) 'Summoning'Edit (( breif description of how it was obtained and what it is.)) 'Bloodline/Clan'Edit Genjaku 'Ninja Class 'Edit academy student '' 'Element One'Edit Fire , this will only be after i finish at the academy 'Element Two'Edit 'Weapon of choice'Edit Small scrolls given to me by my parents/clan , when i finish the academy 'Strengths'Edit ''His strength is mostly ninjutsu , natural understanding of genjutsu and sealing also fire this is also more of a strength as with sealing due to his clans strength , this wont be realised until learning some ninjutsu '' 'Weaknesses'Edit Taijutsu but knows a little but not enough to be a strength ,he has a bit of speed and the same in physicle strength but enough to handle a few attacks ,doesnt know any medical jutsu at all , does not know any water jutsu at all , this will also be realised when he begins learning ninjutsu 'Chakra colour'Edit His chakra colour would be red but a fire like red , 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'Edit Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now': Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 12 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 9 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 5 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 3 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 50 ' '''this wont be until he leaves the academy ' '''Databook: 'Jutsu List' Transformation technique , clone technique and body replacement , wont have these until he finished teh academy or while at the academy 'Allies' Haven, Jex and Ryu 'Enemies' People who used to talk fun of him 'Background Information'Edit Jins father Chouji Genjaku and mother Akadou Genjaku Jin was from Yonshigakure no Sato where he was born , after all his childhood growing up with no brothers or sisters he had only his friends and barely saw his parents due to them being ninja and had to go on missions all the time ,when Jin became about 5 he was alloud to go play with his friends but close to the house that was in what seemed a normal part of Yonshi he and his friends would often run around playing with anyuthing they could find , but his parents continued to not really give him there attention this still had upset Jin ever since it had started when he got to the age where he could begin looking after himself this was about at the age of 6 -7 when he got to this age he and his friends began to play all over the village mostly at the river because one of his friends enjoyed swimming and it was fun and cooling when it was the summer , the other place they would mostly hang around his the forest he really enjoyed hanging with his friends they had so much fun , but this fun did not fill him completely he still wanted more from his parents ,he and 1 of his friends Torune were both going to the Academy to begin training to become ninjas so they would most likely have to say goodbye to all the fun they had , but he was sure they could still have fun even with the training and so he ,he then got to the age where he started to begin training to become like his parents a ninja , but by this point in time he was 6 his parents were away almost all the tme now and this overtime had made him so angry and upset , this had also in a way split his friendship up with Torune , he had finally had enough so he decided that he would begin training his body to be ready for training to be a ninja this had started about 2 months away from him becoming 6 this continued even after he became 6 but he then began his training to become a ninja at the academy . Category:Retired